Sexy Love
by capturingme
Summary: Kurt is a dance teacher working on choreography in the schools studio. He takes a break from his class work and dances to Sexy Love - Neyo. Blaine, the new music teacher, walks in asking for directions. Just a little drabble.


**I dunno, it's rushed and kind of so-so and I didn't beta it and yeah. I'm working on a new multi-chapter story (see below for details).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine.**

* * *

Kurt panted heavily as he walked around the dance studio, shaking and loosening his muscles. He had been making working out new choreography for his dance students over the last two hours and built up quite a sweat. Taking a swing from his water he walked over to the music played and changed the song. Screw the choreography for a while, he just needed to relax and do some 'me time'. Kurt changed the song to Sexy Love by Ne-Yo and moved over to the mirrored wall.

He stared at himself for a minute. He was wearing yoga pants and a black singlet that was sticking to his body with sweat. Kurt pulled a face at his hair, it was sticking up in all directions from his constant habit of running his hand through his hair. He was just glad he had booked the studio all to himself, no one else would have to see him so fallen apart until he left the room in the later hours of the day.

He closed his eyes and pressing play on the small remote in his hand and began to count the beat in his head. _(My sexy love... so sexy..._) 1, 2, 3, 4, Kurt took a deep breath and started moving his hips along with the music, 5, 6, 7, 8. Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he started dancing like he would when he was our clubbing. He rolled his hips, hands moving up over his head and just escaping for a while. He would twirl around in swift movements and add in some pop-and-lock moves one of his classmates had taught him back in the day.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_  
_Just one touch_  
_And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love_  
_Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)_  
_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_  
_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_  
_When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)_  
_Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)_

Kurt felt sexy when he danced. He knew he had a good body, he knew he was well toned and had all the right features - basically his ass was amazing. He used to go out clubbing with his friends and could just lose himself on a dance floor for hours, even if he was just on his own all night with no guys picking him up. It was just something he loved so much that nothing could stop him. Now days he was so busy with his classes he was too exhausted to go out. Dance was better then love, was more passionate then sex and would never leave him.

_Sexy love girl the things you do_  
_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_  
_Oh I love making love to you_  
_Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_  
_  
I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug_  
_Just enough_  
_Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above_  
_I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh)_  
_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_  
_Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_  
_When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)_  
_Oh, babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)_

* * *

Blaine was awestruck at the view in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him that seemed so lost in his own world. He was breath-takingly beautiful.

_Sexy love girl the things you do_  
_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you_  
_Oh I love making love to you_  
_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up_  
_Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down_  
_And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch_  
_That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love_

Blaine Anderson had just gotten a new job as music teacher and had swung by the Arts College to meet his new students when he well, to simply put it, got lost. This place was huge and there were so many music studios and dance rooms. There were students everywhere yet everyone he asked was just in such a rush they didn't stop for him. Blaine had been slightly embarrassed and felt so much younger then he had in years. These students were beyond talented. Blaine, being the well rounded boy from Ohio, decided he wasn't going to be late, he would just had to ask someone properly. So Blaine knocked on a door and entered only to be greeted with almost seductive music and a man so beautiful that angels must pray to him.

The dancer had legs that could go on for days, and was he even wearing pants? Dear lord. Blaine was so captivated by the nameless man that he only noticed he pants had tightened when he shifted back a step and found it a little awkward. A blush raised to his cheeks and he quickly pulled his bag in front of his front and moved to leave. However, as smooth as Blaine like's to think he is, he really isn't. Instead of pushing the door like he should of his pulled it and walked right into the door, making a noise and drawing the dancers attention to him.

* * *

Kurt stopped mid-movement and swung around to find a curly haired man at the door looking quiet flustered. Kurt quickly started to secretly tug his shorts down the best he could as he caught his breath. They stared at each other, a moment passing between them as the music played on. The room felt like it had electricity sparking between it. Kurt was the first to break eye contact and quickly moved to get his water, as he bent over Blaine bit his lip and did his best to hide a moan of approval. Kurt flushed as quickly stood up, staring down the shorter man.

_Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)_  
_(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)_  
_Oh I love (I love) making love to you_  
_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...) _

"I h-have the studio booked privately," he panted lightly. "Can I help you?"

"Uh.." Blaine watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of the dancers face on down his neck. He had the urge to lick it. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just.. well to be honest.. I'm lost."

"That's for sure," Kurt mumble before sighing and walking up closer to the curly haired man. "Where do you need to go? Your teacher's going to be pissed for you being late. We don't like late students," he said once glancing at the clock on the wall.

"O-oh I'm not a student," Blaine said slightly amused. "I'm taking over Lesley's music class. I'm Blaine Anderson by the way," Blaine held his hand out.

Kurt took and quickly shook his hand, pulling away as electricity flowed through him away. He blushed and ducked his head. "Oh, my bad.. um.. you want to go down the hall and to the left. Third door on your right and your class will be in the joining room at the back, it's like her secret room she calls it." Kurt paused and looked up again. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I guess I'll see you around.."

"Yeah.. I hope so," Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning to leave. "Thank you, by the way, no one else wanted to help me." Kurt smiled and gave a little wave, turning back to the mirrors and ready to get back to work not the interruption had left him. Though, it was a very lovely interruption.

Kurt was just about to start dancing again, the last chorus playing quietly in the background when the door swung open again. Kurt quickly turned around in a huff to yell at some student to let him be or he'll lock the door when he was greeted by Blaine again. _What in the world do you want now?_

"I don't normally do this but are you free this Friday? Maybe dinner?" He asked, his hand resting on Kurt's arm as he gave his brightest smile

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_  
_Just one touch..._

"Uh.." Kurt looked flustered. "Sure.. yeah.." he smiled back. "How about you come find me after class and I'll get your number.." he said, biting his lips as his stomach fluttered with nerves. _Okay, that hasn't happened for a while._

"Yeah! Cool, Okay!" Blaine said, reminding Kurt a little of a excited child as he headed to leave again. Once again he walked into the door and Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little behind his hand. He was going on a date with a goofball.

* * *

**Well yeah. That's my little drabble for you all. Reviews please?**

**I am working on a new story! It's following along the canon Glee from Goodbye. Kurt's world is falling apart and someone unexpectedly helps him put it together. It's called New York Blues. If you go to my tumblr (capturing-me[dot]tumblr[dot]com) you can find a blurb for it. **

**Also I may write some one-shot extra's for A Doctors Touch soon :)**


End file.
